Warriors Trailers
by Great Northern
Summary: All of the warriors books, trailers! Not a oneshot. Got lots of good reviews, you won't be sorry!
1. Into the Wild

**A/N: Hey peoples. No, I am NOT abdoning my other story. I just wanted to make some trailers for what I think the warriors trailers would be like. I have one for all of the 1rst series. If you guys like them, I might do the New Prophecy too. But that's only if I get reviews! Ok, heres the 411. Italics are action or some scenes. Bold is narrating and regular font is speaking. Ok, ok. Heres the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Trailers are my own ideas, warriors idea isn't mine.**

**One cat had a life changing option...**

Bluestar: How would you like to join ThunderClan?

**But who will acept him?**

Longtail: A kittypet! Are we all mad!?

_Rusty flings himself at Longtail and they battle._

Bluestar: Your name will be Firepaw.

**Will he be a part of a mysterious prophecy?**

_Shows stars and hear Spottedleaf in the backround,_

Fire alone will save our clan.

**As Firepaw trains...**

_Shows Firepaw pouncing on a mouse._

**Conflicts arise within the Clan.**

Ravenpaw: Redtail is dead!

**Firepaw must find who he can trust,**

_Shows Firepaw with Graypaw and Ravenpaw._

**And who he can't...**

_Shows Longstripe, Dustpaw, and Tigerclaw talking._

**But as Firepaw's troubles rise, he has no idea what he really has trouble with...**

Bluestar: WindClan is gone!

**But as Firepaw discovers all new things in the forest, he sees new things that has a power he doesn't understand.**

_Shows the Full moon._

Lionheart: This is the gathering, a truce is held between all of the Clans.

_Shows the Moonstone._

Bluestar: It is a power that not even Tigerclaw can understand.

**Firepaw faces threats from all sides, and from his own clan.**

Brokenstar: You MUST share your territory!

_Shows Ravenpaw._

Ravenpaw: No! She shouldn't had made him deputy!

**Firepaw must learn what it truly means to be wild.**

_Scenes flash by: Firepaw attacking Yellowefang. Spottedleaf giving Firepaw herbs. Firepaw racing through the woods. Lionheart's dead body with Graypaw yowling with grief. ShadowClan attacking ThunderClan. Bluestar bowing down by Redtail's body. The four leaders standing on the great rock. Firepaw and Graypaw being made warriors._

**Sometimes...**

_Shows Longtail tugging off Firepaw's collar._

**Our destinies...**

_Shows Firepaw standing in the sunlight, his coat gleaming._

**Are standing right outside our door.**

_Firepaw looking from his fence to the forest._

**Warriors: Into the Wild**

**Coming in 2009.**

**Hoped you liked it. I know, I over did the whole narrating thing, but I like to narrate. Check for more!**

**Hollyclaw**


	2. Fire and Ice

**A/N: Me updates!! Yeah!! Ok, on with Mr. Trailer.**

**Disclaimer: I shall not sayieth ith. I have no clue what I just said or why.**

**We thought it was just the beginning**

Shows Fireheart and Graystripe sharing tounges.

**But they have another enemy, and more troubles...**

Bluestar: WindClan must come home.

Nightstar: What! Are you mad?

_Flips to another scene_

Graystripe: This is mousebrain, how are we even supposed to find them.

_Next scene_

Tallstar: Thank you, Fireheart. WindClan has come home.

**Now, as warriors, they have even more respobilities and even more dangers.**

_Shows Graystripe falling into the ice. Flips to next scene._

Graystripe: You can't stop me from seeing her!

**As Fireheart faces danger from everyone, he faces a traitor...**

_Shows Fireheart battling Leopardfur. Shows flashes of Bluestar ill, Sandpaw and Fireheart sharing tounges. Graystripe ignoring Fireheart. Brackenpaw and Fireheart hunting. Fireheart looking at the frozen river. Tigerclaw glaring at Fireheart. Fireheart taking Cloudkit to the camp. Then shows the Thunderpath and Cinderpaw. Scene fades to black and plays a scream._

**Warriors: Fire and Ice**

**Whoa, that was short, but I'm tired.**

**Hollyclaw**


	3. Forest of Secrets

**A/N: For all those peeps who are waiting for me to write more with Torn Threads, sorry I haven't been writing. I've been really busy. Well, I'm gonna update today! Because I have a great idea. Ok, now one of my reviewers said that I should also do the New Prophecy. Well, what do you guys think I should do? Review and tell me! Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, but IF they do make a Warriors movie, they should SO use these trailers.**

**Fireheart thought he was safe**

_Fireheart and Sandstorm sharing tounges_

_Flips to another scene where he is hunting_

**But he is far from it...**

_Shows Fireheart mumbling in his sleep_

_Flips to scene were Tigerclaw is glaring at him_

**But as he discovers more and more**

_Shows Ravenpaw talking to Graystripe and Fireheart_

_Flips to another scene_

Graystripe: Do you think what he told us was true?

Fireheart: I'm hopeing so.

**He learns that some secrets are best left, untold**

Mistyfoot: Yes, he died in a rockfall.

_Flips to next scene_

Graystripe: So Tigerclaw was wrong!

**Sometimes, things get out of hand...**

_Shows Fireheart struggling in the water_

_Flips to another scene were Fireheart and Graystripe are crossing the stepping stones with prey_

**Secrets, may be secrets for their own good...**

_Shows a collection of scenes including the rouge attack, Fireheart and Cloudpaw training, Bluestar and Fireheart talking, Sandstorm with Fireheart, Tigerclaw with Longtail and Darkstripe, Fireheart sneaking off with Graystripe, Graystripe with Silverstream. Fades to black, hear wail of grief._

_Full moon and Silverpelt is in the backround_

**Warriors: Forest of Secrets**

**How was that? Please review or else I'll have to go to I won't update unless I get so and so number of reviews, but that's an evil author who's NOT me.**

**Hollyclaw**


	4. Rising Storm

**A/N: Booyah, two updates in one day!!! Ok, it is decided... I SHALL DO THE NEW PROPHECY!! Now, should I also do Power of Three is the real question. Review and give me the answer. Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers. I don't feel like listing all of you, but you know who you are.**

**Disclaimer: These trailers are MINE. Erin, use them, I BEG you. Thank you.**

**Fireheart has new respobilites...**

_Shows all of the cats gathering around him_

Whitestorm: We are just used to being told what to do when.

**And he isn't recieving much help...**

_Shows Bluestar, all huddled up, fur ruffled up_

Bluestar: You decide.

**But, things fall out of place... when he just put them back together...**

_Shows Cloudpaw being carried away_

_Next scene: Graystripe swimming across the river_

_Next scene:_

Sandstorm: I thought you cared about me!

**Threats everywhere...**

_Smallcloud and Whitethroat_

Whitethroat: The sickness in ShadowClan.

Yellowfang: I know this sickness...it killed many cats.

**But...one enemy who he thought was long gone, is back**

_Shows Fireheart with Goldenflower_

Goldenflower: I don't want him to be judge by his father.

_Flips to another scene_

Tigerclaw: I will kill you and everyone of your puny little warriors.

**Who will help him... when he can't help himself?**

_Shows fire rising to the sky._

Bluestar: It is StarClan's fault!

_Shows collection of scenes: Ravenpaw with Fireheart. The ash covered forest. Spottedleaf with Fireheart in a dream. Graystripe saying goodbye. Leopardfur eyeing him evily. The ThunderClan cats hunched together, with RiverClan cats all around them. Shows Whitethroat lieing dead. Fireheart with Yellowfang, as she is dieing._

_Flash of lightning then appears:_

**Warriors: Rising Storm**


	5. A Dangerous Path

**A/N: Here's the 411! I'm doing trailers for the following Warriors Books: all of the 1rst series, Firestar's Quest, New Prophecy, and Power of Three! Yeah! Thanks Nightmoon for suggesting Firestar's Quest. Ok, on with the trailer.**

**Disclaimer: Same old same old.**

**Still recovering**

_shows ash covered forest_

**But, they face threats anyway**

_Shows Tigerstar up on the great rock_

_flips to another scene were swiftpaw is dead_

**And, ThunderClan has lost its leader**

Bluestar: I declare war on StarClan!

**Can Fireheart pull things together?**

Fireheart: Maybe we can discuss the loss of prey?

**Or will things fall apart?**

_Shows Snowkit being carried off_

_Flips to another scene_

Fireheart: That's what I'm afraid of.

**Now, is the time for heros to rise**

_Shows Leopardstar standing on Sunningrocks_

**And cats to find their place**

Graystripe: She has been planning to take back Sunningrocks.

**This **

Bluestar: Traitors! All of you!

**is more**

Fireheart: StarClan help me!

**than Fireheart bargained for...**

_Shows collection of scenes: Trail of dead rabbits, Mistypool and Stonefur hissing at Bluestar, Sandstorm running through the woods, Ravenpaw rushing to the camp, Brightpaw lieing in the medicine cat's den, Tigerstar glaring at Fireheart, Cinderpelt taking care of Brightpaw, Fireheart on the highrock, Cloudtail wailing in grief._

**Warriors: A Dangerous Path**

_Hear in the backround: Pack Pack, Kill, Kill. Claws swipe at the screen and it fades to black._

**What did you think?**

**Hollyclaw**


	6. Darkest Hour

**A/N: I will do a bunch of trailers today!!!!**

**Disclaimer: SAMEEEE!!!!!**

**Alone...**

Speckletail: What's this I hear about Bluestar being dead?

_Next scene_

Ravenpaw: Is it ok if I come and pay my respects to Bluestar?

_Next scene_

Sandstorm: Everything will change!

**But he has to face troubles, from a new face..**

Tigerstar: We must all join TigerClan!

Firestar: Never, I would die before joining you!

_Next scene, shows all of BloodClan_

Tigerstar: This is BloodClan, I brought them here to help change your minds.

Scourge: Leave! Never!

**Will they survive?**

Firestar: With the other Clans help, we can defeat them!

_Next scene_

Whitestorm: Cats are going to die!

**Or be wiped out!**

_Shows battle with BloodClan._

_Flips to next scene were Stonefur and Darkstripe are fighting._

**Sometimes, your destiny finds you.**

_Shows Firestar with the head of a lion._

_Flips to another scene_

Spottedleaf: StarClan is calling you.

**Now, the fate of everything held sacred**

Barley: Without the Warrior Code, what are you?

**Is held by a single thread**

Scourge: Foolish cat!

_Shows collection of scenes: Firestar recieving his nine lives, Sorrelkit collasped, Firestar dragging Bluestar's body, Ravenpaw and Barley talking with Firestar, the cave with Mistypool and Graystripe's kits, Cloudtail attacking ShadowClan, the cats crossing the stepping stones, Tigerstar dead._

_Shows Scourge pouncing with outstretched claws, hear a growl and appears_

**Warriors: The Darkest Hour**

_Hear Bluestar saying, No there was always five clans._


	7. Firestar's Quest

**A/N: Sorry Nightsnake for getting your name wrong. Peoples, it was Nightsnake who suggested Firestar's Quest. This is Firestar's Quest trailer! Whoopee.**

**Disclaimer: Use my trailers, and I don't own Warriors.**

_Shows cats fleeing_

Firestar: Let me help you!

**All his life, Firestar has always helped people.**

_Shows flashes of Fireheart helping Mistypool and Stonfur, standing on the high rock._

**But that might get him into trouble..**

Cloudstar: I need your help.

Firestar: But thats impossible!

_Next scene_

Firestar: I might be gone a while.

**The greatest adventure, for one cat.**

_Shows flashes of scenes were the flood, Sandstorm and Firestar traveling, Firestar in the twoleg place_

Firestar: This is the place.

**Now, Firestar must settle a mistake, made long ago.**

Cloudstar: My people were sent away.

_Next scene_

Bluestar: That was long ago! You don't need to mess with that!

**And show himself that he can do this...**

Firestar: Join SkyClan, please.

Leaf: I'll join.

_Next scene_

Oscar: Never, why would I?

_Next scene_

Clover: I want to be protected, I'll join.

**But can he?**

_Shows flashes of scenes: Leafdapple getting her nine lives, Sandstorm being swept away, cats attacking the rats, cats fleeing in mist, cats all gathered around Firestar, Firestar challenging Bluestar, Sky talking to Sandstorm and Firestar, the caves were SkyClan once lived._

**Warriors: Firestar's Quest.**

Firestar: How can I possible do this?

**How did you like it? I'll do one more today.**

**Hollyclaw**


	8. Midnight

**A/N: I like writing these trailers! Now for the New Prophecy!!**

**Disclaimer: Haven't bought the copyright YET!!!**

**The Clans have lived in peace for many many moons**

_Shows the forest, sunlight gleaming through the branches, apprentices training below._

**But that's all about to change...**

Bluestar: Great trouble is coming.

_Next scene_

Crowpaw: How do we even know if these dreams are real or not?

**A new change will come, and affect everyone...**

Cloudtail: A huge monster, much bigger than all of the others.

_Next scene_

Brambleclaw: I had another dream.

_Next scene_

Ravenpaw: I know of that place, rouges speak of it.

**Four chosen cats have the fate of the forest in their paws.**

_Shows all 6 of the cats traveling towards the setting sun._

Feathertail: Well, at least we have prey.

_Next scene_

Brambleclaw: DOGS!

Squirrelpaw: Wait! I'm stuck!

**Will the forest be saved...**

**Or be doomed?**

_Shows collection of scenes: Feathertail falling down the side of the cliffs, Tawnypelt with her rate bight, Squirrelpaw following Brambleclaw, all of the chosen cats underneath the new moon, a gathering, Feathertail fishing, Purdy leading them through the twoleg place, Midnight emerging_

**Warriors A New Prophecy: Midnight**

Crowpaw: Well, if we fail the whole forest will be doomed, no pressure for us.

**Sorry if I got anything wrong or mixed up, I haven't read the Midnight book in forever! I know Crowpaw never says that, but I wanted to have something funny at the end, so I just made up my own little line.**

**Hollyclaw**


	9. Moonrise

**A/N: OMFG! I got SO many reviews in ONE days. I would like to personnaly thank the following: Darren Wings and Nightsnake. Their reviews meant me so much. Spring Break is coming up and I won't be able to update all that week, the 14 to 21. I'll be skiing up in New Hampshire. Sorry! I'll try to update as much as possible this week.**

**Disclaimer: Thanks everyone, but sorry I don't own the warriors.**

_Shows mountains off in the distance_

Brambleclaw: Now all we have to do is go back.

_Next scene_

Stoneteller: A cat will come and save us all.

**They thought they had finished...**

Midnight: You must go and warn your Clans!

**But, they were far from it.**

Tawnypelt: Who are you?

Brook: We are the Tribe.

**Who are these mysterious cats...**

_Shows the Tribe around the Clan cats._

Crowpaw: I don't like it here.

Squirrelpaw: Me too.

**And as the cats struggle to get back home...**

Brambleclaw: We can't make it through these mountains on our own.

Feathertail: Without them, we can't get home.

**Back home, more trouble is rising.**

Mudfur: Hey! That's our prey!

Sorreltail: Sorry, but...

Mudfur: It's ours!

Leafpaw: Hey, back off!

_Next scene, Gathering_

Blackstar: This is a troubled time for our Clans.

Tallstar: Prey is very sacrce for us.

**Will the chosen cats make it back in time?**

_Shows them walking through the snow_

Squirrelpaw: Maybe we should've gone back with Purdy.

_Next scene_

Purdy: What! Are you crazy, going through there!

**Or will everyone be doomed...**

_Collection of scenes: Big monster chopping up trees, the cats hunting in the mountains, Stormfur with Brook, Cave of Shiny Rocks, Squirrelpaw running towards Highstones, the clan cats all huddling from fear, the waterfall._

**Join the journey back...**

**Warriors New Prophecy: Moonrise**

Brook: It's him!

_Claws closing in, screen goes black._

Crowpaw: Well, this is great!

**Did you like? BTW, I LOVED getting like 10 reviews in one day. When I checked my email box, I was like whoa! 20 messages!! Thanks all of you guys**

**Hollyclaw**


	10. Dawn

**A/N: I love all of these reviews! Who knew such a simple little story could make so many people's day? People added me to their alert list which is beyond cool! Thanks Shadefoot. I got a review that said that they had never read the Forest of Secrets and reading my review made them want to read it even more! That's just SO cool! I love all of you guys for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Read the other chapter's disclaimers, you'll then get it.**

Squirrelpaw: You have to believe us!

Brambleclaw: We must leave!

_Next scene_

Blackstar: Where would we go?

Leopardstar: Why should RiverClan go? We have plenty of food.

**Coming back, they thought the others would go...**

Stormfur: My sister didn't die just for you to say no!

**But it turned out to be harder then they thought...**

Squirrelpaw: With their camp destroyed they'll come.

_Next scene_

Leopardstar: The river is still full of fish.

Firestar: Yeah, and how long until it isn't?

Tallstar: We must all unite and leave or die.

**Now, the Clans must do the unthinkable, leave forever.**

Cloudtail: I never thought we would be saying goodbye.

Firestar: It's worse then losing nine lives.

_Next scene_

Ravenpaw: Goodbye, I'll never forget you.

_Next scene_

Dustpelt: This is impossible! All of the cats will die here, or when we do find a home, half of the clans will be gone!

**But can they make it through the journey?**

Stormfur: I'm staying with the tribe.

_Next scene_

Ferncloud: No my kit!!! Larchkit!!

_Next scene, Smokepaw falling down._

ShadowClan queen: No! Smokepaw!

**Or will the Clans die?**

Crowpaw: This is mousebrained.

Squirrelpaw: For once he may be right.

_Next scene_

Tawnypelt: How will a dieing warrior show the way?

Brambleclaw: Only time will tell.

**The great journey has begun...**

_Collection of scenes: The destruction of the ShadowClan camp, Crowpaw in his warrior ceremony, all of the skinny WindClan cats, Stormfur giving ThunderClan a fish, Brambleclaw walking with Squirrelpaw, the clans running from the dogs, the clans arriving at the lake._

**Warriors New Prophecy: Dawn**

Squirrelpaw: We have made it.

**The Great journey begins May..**

**Well? I kinda liked this one.**

**Hollyclaw**


	11. Starlight

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing once again. Now, I'm thinking of doing other things like this, you know like poems for each book. Tell me what you guys think I should do? For those who also read Torn Threadsm I won't update until after Spring Break. Sorry, but I want to finish up this story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it!!!!!!**

Squirrelpaw: This is it, this is the place!

Brambleclaw: I can't believe we made it.

**They have found their home, now they must build something of it.**

Firestar: We need to explore the territories.

Squirrelpaw: How about the chosen cats go?

Leopardstar: Mistyfoot, you join them.

_Next scene_

Mistyfoot: This is it! This place is perfect!

Brambleclaw: It does seem to be perfect for Riverclan.

Tawnypelt: Hphm, ShadowClan could be here too.

_Next scene, shows Squirrelpaw falling down._

Brambleclaw: Squirrelpaw!

**Now, the Clans must go their own ways.**

Birchkit: Why can't they come?

Ferncloud: Because they belong to a different clan.

**And start a new life.**

_Shows ThunderClan cats bringing in moss and other things._

Brambleclaw: Already starting to look like home.

Squirrelpaw: But we'll never have the old camp.

**Old rivaleries will be brought up...**

Blackstar: But we NEED that land!

Firestar: We already agreed on that boundary.

**And new problems will come.**

Mudfur: Onestar isn't fit to be a leader.

Onestar: Say that to my face you coward.

Firestar: Stop! There is supposed to be peace!

**But the Warrior Cats will survive**

Cinderpelt: We need to communicate with StarClan.

Leafpaw: Well, I had a dream.

**And rule a whole new wild.**

_Collection of scenes: Mudfur being squashed, Tallstar dieing, the island, Leafpaw finding the moonpool, the cats exploring the lake, sunset over the water, Squirrelpaw falling down, the new ThunderClan camp, Mistyfoot and Tawnypelt growling._

**Warriors: Starlight**

Squirrelpaw: We are home.


	12. Twilight

**A/N: I return from vacation!! Whoa! It was fun, except I got a nasty sunburn. I shall try to finish this up either next week or the next. When another Warriors Book comes out, I'll make a trailer for that. Well, on with it. No, I shall not put up a disclaimer, takes up time.**

Brambleclaw: He is new, Onestar will learn.

Squirrelflight: Well, what if he doesn't!

**The clans are still learning...**

Firestar: I want patrols to learn every nook and cranny, no cat is to go out alone. This is still new territory.

_Next scene_

Brambleclaw: Well, this is new.

Cloudtail: Everything here is new.

**Which makes them vunerble.**

Onestar: You deserve that territory.

Firestar: No, we can't.

Blackstar: See what I mean, not right for a leader!

_Next scene_

Leafpool: I feel like something is watching me.

Squirrelflight: Probaly nothing.

_Next scene_

Brambleclaw: We need a new deputy!

Firestar: No! Not until I have proof!

**And one cat is questioning something...**

Crowfeather: Come, we can leave behind them.

_Next scene_

Squirrelflight: How could you love him!

**And a secret threat lurks in the shadows.**

Midnight: They attack cat, cat die, we take over.

Leafpool: We have to stop them!

**Now is the time for heros to rise, and save the wild.**

_Flash of scenes: Full moon, the lake, leafpool with crowfeather, squirrelflight with ashfur, midnight walking, the medicine cats at the moonpool, silverpelt, badgers everywhere, windclan coming._

**Warriors: Twilight**

_Shows jaws, close in, screen goes black._


	13. Sunset

**A/N: Hey yall. Sorry that my last one wasn't as good as some others. It was a hard one to do without giving away anything. This is should be better.**

**Disclaimer: Hi, bye, fame fotune that I would have if I owned Warriors.**

Leafpool: What does it mean?

Squirrelflight: What mean?

Leafpool: Oh, nothing.

_Next scene_

Brambleclaw: She's lost without Cinderpelt. She'll come around.

Squirrelflight: But if she doesn't?

**The Clan has suffered losses**

Sorreltail: I can't believe he is gone.

Leafpool: Don't worry, I'll pull you through this.

**And old secrets are brought back.**

Squirrelflight: Are you ok?

Brambleclaw: Yes, why do you ask?

_Next scene, shows Leafpool moving around in her sleep, then awake._

Leafpool: What does this prophecy mean?

_Next scene_

Hawkfrost: I'll see you in our next dream.

_Next scene_

Mothwing: I'm not sure I can.

Leafpool: i'm sure you will.

**With loyalties questioned.**

Firestar: How can I be sure you won't turn out like your father!

Brambleclaw: No one has ever questioned my loyalty!

_Next scene_

Squirrelflight: It's like I don't know you anymore!

Brambleclaw: This has nothing to do with you!

**And a mystery haunting them all.**

_Collection of scenes: Leafpool wailing, Squirrelflight with Brambleclaw, Brambleclaw and Tigerstar, Hawkfrost walking off, Mothwing looking nervous, Firestar looking angry, Quick flashes of Firsestar dieing._

_Hear Tigerclaw laughing evily._

**Warriors: Sunset**

Leafpool: The prophecy is complete.

**I liked this one alot. I think it was one of my better ones.**


	14. The Sight

**A/N: Hey yall. Did you like my last trailer? I liked that one, sorry if any spoilers got out. It's kinda hard to write without giving off spoilers. I encourage yall to check out my other Warriors story. Check out my other writing, you might like 'em. Well, only two more chapters, but hey, the next power of three comes out on the 22nd of April. I'll make a trailer for that one. Whenever a new Warriors comes out, I'll make a trailer for it.**

**Disclaimer: NO!**

Squirrelflight: He needs to acept that he is different.

Brambleclaw: What if he doesn't?

_Next scene_

Hollykit: Come on Jaykit, follow the sound of my voice.

Jaykit: I can find it on my own!

**Three cats**

_Quick flashes of Hollykit, Jaykit, and Lionkit._

**With an extrodanary destiny.**

Lionkkit: There's alot of them in there.

Hollykit: We can take them!

_Next scene_

Firestar: You should be ashamed, but you will get better as apprentices.

_Next scene_

Firestar: Leafpool, Hollypaw is yours to train.

**But can they do it?**

Hollypaw: I don't think I'm fit for this job.

_Collection of scenes: Lionpaw sinking, Jaypaw looking crossed, the fox cubs, Graystripe returning, The gathering, Jaypaw on the floor, Spottedleaf, Brightheart training Jaypaw, Firestar with the other leaders, Firestar's dream._

**Warriors Power of Three: The Sight**

Yellowfang: You have an extrodanary gift.


	15. Dark River

**A/N: Sob This is the last trailer so far! Wahhh! But, I will update again when the next book comes out, on April 22! Thank you everyone for reviewing. This is my most reviewed story so far! I would like to personally thank Nightsnake and Darrenwings. Those two stuck with me during pratically the whole time! And Nightsnake suggested I do Firestar's Quest. On with the trailer!**

**Disclaimer: Nope nope nope.**

Hollypaw: Were have you been going?

Lionpaw: Nowhere ok! Just keep your nose out of my business.

_Next scene_

Hollypaw: Are you ok?

Willowpaw: Yes, its just...

**Secrets all around them.**

Jaypaw: Whats wrong?

Hollypaw: Well its Lionpaw.

_Next scene_

Lionpaw: You sure this is safe?

Heatherpaw: Who's gonna find out?

**And something from the past**

Jaypaw: What is this?

Leafpool: Its nothing.

Jaypaw: But it feels different.

_Next scene_

Lionpaw: What is this place?

Heatherpaw: I don't know.

**Comes back to haunt them.**

_Shows water._

Hollypaw: Help!

Lionpaw: Hold on!

_Next scene_

Fallenleaves: I will help you.

Jaypaw: Why?

**Will the wild cats survive?**

Hollypaw: She's breathing!

Lionpaw: Thank StarClan.

**Or be lost away in another mystery?**

_Collection of scenes: The tunnel, Fallenleave's spirit, the devasted RiverClan, Hollypaw sacred, Heatherpaw, Lionpaw playing around, Lionpaw sneaking off, the stick, tunnel filling up with water._

_Hear in backround: _Only brave will survive this.

**Warriors the Sight: Dark River.**

Hollypaw: What a rush!

**I liked this one, it was one of my better ones. I'll update as soon as I read the next book!**


	16. Outcast

**A/N: Hey hey hey! It's me, Hollyclaw, with more trailers. Just finished Outcast! Whoa! Now, should I go back and edit my earlier trailers? Put your reviews and just say so.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, nip, nodo.**

Rock: You will find it in the mountains.

Jaypaw: But how will I get there?

_Next scene_

Hollypaw: The mountains sound intresting.

Brook: They were, and I miss them.

**A mystery surronds the mountains**

Night: We need help!

Spiderleg: Why should we help you?

Brambleclaw: The tribe helped us before, now its our turn.

_Next scene_

Lionpaw: We deserve to go too!

Hollypaw: Totally!

**With help from all around**

Brambleclaw: Purdy!

Tawnypelt: How are you?

_Next scene_

Tawynpelt: Of course I'll help.

Blackstar: What!

**But will they accept it?**

Stoenteller: How dare you!

Talon: We can't do it on our own!

_Next scene_

Stoneteller: We are not a clan. Get out!

Everyone else: Yeah!

**Or perish...**

_Collection of scenes: The dogs attacking the apprentices, the stick, Jaypaw thinking, them all standing on a hill, the waterfall, the big battlescene, Lionpaw fighting Ashfur, cats growling, the intruders, Lionpaw fighting furiously. _

_Goes black, hear:_

We will never turn back.

**Warriors Power of Three: Outcast.**

Lionpaw: I'm a bird! _Slips, Crowfeather catches him. _Thanks

Crowfeather: Just remeber, you are not a bird.

**So, did you like it? Review too!**

**Hollyclaw**


	17. Eclispe

**Author's Note-**

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!! OH MY GOODNESSSSSSSS!! IT'S FINALLY HERE!! THE MOMENT WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR...**

**THE ECLISPE TRAILER! squeal**

**I actually did dance around during lunch because I realized that I've read nearly all of Eclispe and have enough to write my trailer. People asked me if I needed proffesinal help. Okay guys, I have a propisition for you. If this story gets 100 reviews, you guys can make me do anything embarrising. I swear, i will do ittttt forrrrr aaaaa hundredddddd reviewssssss!! BUT I WANT TO HIT THE HUNDRED SPOT! Also, this trailer has no spoilers, you can read it. Just some little hints to what's gonna happen, nothing serious. On with the trailer! (And the next one comes up soon! November I think.)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned warriors, I would have a much better trashcan to look at while I was inside of it for thirty minutes. And my toliet. Do you get my drift?**

Daisy: The kits are coming!

**There lies an evil, within the shadows.**

Hollypaw: It's a lion!

Sorreltail: No it's not, but it's defintly not a WindClan cat.

**Coming sooner then you can expect.**

Jaypaw: What is that supposed to mean!

_Next scene_

Hollypaw: We have to figure out this prophecy.

Lionpaw: I agree, we can't live normal lives with this power.

**With one warning...everything will turn dark.**

Jaypaw: Something dark is coming!

_Next scene_

Leafpool: But that's not possible.

Sol: It's coming, soon.

_Next scene_

Lionpaw: ATTACK!

**Now, something is different, their only hope...is gone.**

Leafpool: But StarClan didn't warn us about this.

Sol: They don't know everything.

_Next scene_

Cats: The sun is gone!!

Jaypaw: What's happening?

Lionpaw: It's night!!

**Survive the darkness, is key...**

_Collection of scenes: The dark, Jaypaw running, the battle between the clans, Cinderpaw crimpled, the cats returing home, the sunset, cats fighting in the hollow, Mille giving birth, the eclispe._

_Hear Sol's voice: _Something dark is coming.

**Warriors Power of Three: Eclispe**

Mosspelt: Could you make any more noise, Reedwhisker?

Reedwhisker: Shut up Mosspelt! You're the one that yelped like a kit when you fell down that rabbit's hole.

**I just gave hints, but everyone could tell there would be an eclispe just from the title, am I right? Ok, so I haven't finished the book, but I've been sick!! Remeber, 100 reviews. See you guys in November!! Also, I play bassoon now. Wait why do you care?**

**You loyal writer,**

**Holly**


	18. Long Shadows

Crowd of cats: Jay's Wing? Jay's Wing, is that you?

**There lies a secret in the past....**

Jaypaw: I have to know why they left!

Fallen Leaves: I don't know!

**That affects the future**

Lionblaze: What if we are just normal?

Hollyleaf: We can't be!

_Next scene_

Jaypaw: It could mean anything.

**Something is harming them**

Leafpool: What do you mean?

Jaypaw: I mean there's no catmint!

Leafpool: But we need it!

_Next scene_

Graystripe: Will she make it?

**And another threat, will hurt them all**

Jaypaw: What about a sign?

_Next scene_

Tawnypelt: I didn't want to stay with a Clan that didn't follow their ancestors.

**Now, they must figure out the secret......and stop the truth.**

_Collection of scenes: The sick cats, the trees falling, Firestar losing a life, the stick, Fallen Leaves begging Jaypaw to stay, Sol talking with Hollyleaf, Ashfur looking evil, the forest fire, Squirrelflight pulling the branch across the fire, ThunderClan's schocked faces._

Jaypaw: The forest will fall........

**Warriors Power of Three: Long Shadows**

_Jaypaw runs into a tree._

Fish Leap: Wow! You've caught a tree!

**Author's Note-**

**Long time no see guys. What's up? Wasn't one of my better ones, but I kinda rushed through the book yesterday and I kinda forgot to write down quotes and highlight stuff in my book like I usually do. So, I kinda made up who said what, but most of it is true. Think of this as my Christmas present to you guys. Still not at a hundred reviews. Sigh. The hundreth reviewer will get a special prize. Exciting, right? **

**Be a good reviewer and check out my other Warriors story: Blood Feeds the Roots. I'd appreciate it.**

**Can you believe that the next time I update it will be '09? I've almost been on this site for a whole year. Wow. Don't know when the next book comes out, but who cares?**

**Love ya!**

**Holly**

**P.S. Want my AIM username? Pm me. Thanks!**


	19. Sunrise

**Author's Note- Wow, it's been a long time lol. Well, I finished Sunrise last week and well...it was...interesting. **

Thornclaw: Ashfur was murdered, we all know it

Spiderleg: Who do you think it was?

Thornclaw: WindClan!

_Next scene_

Firestar: A patrol will go and fetch Sol! It's time that this has been put to rest!

Clan: Yes!

_Next scene_

Jayfeather: Who killed Ashfur?

Spottedleaf: You're looking in the wrong places. The answer lies in your Clan.

_Next scene_

Leopardstar: We know you're holding Sol.

Blackstar: Get rid of him, or we will attack!

**Secrets**

Yellowfang: Because of your secret, your beloved Clan will be destroyed!

Bluestar: I didn't mean for this to happen!

_Next scene_

Hollyleaf: I can't trust anyone anymore.

Lionblaze: You have us.

**Deception**

Hollyleaf: You lied!

Leafpool: I had to.

Squirrelflight: It was for the best.

Lionblaze: We want the truth.

_Next scene_

Firestar: Why hasn't StarClan said anything?

Leafpool: Maybe they don't know.

_Next scene_

Ivyleaf: Three of your cats were on our side of the border!

_Next scene_

Lionblaze: Tell us!

Sol: Forget StarClan, join me!

_Next scene_

Jayfeather: Every thing's falling apart.

_Collection of scenes: the dogs attacking, the sundrown place, Hollyleaf running, Jayfeather and Leafpool fighting, Whitewing giving birth, Yellowfang and Bluestar fighting, Spottedleaf leaving Jayfeather, Sol and Lionblaze escaping, Honeyfern being bitten, the deathberries, Lionblaze fighting with Tigerstar, the wreck at the gathering._

Leafpool: This is for the best.

_Next scene_

Lionblaze: The prophecy will still live on.

**Warriors: Sunrise**

Hollyleaf: _(tongue stuck to ice) _It'th not funny!

Lionblaze: Yeah it is.

**Author's Note: I'm reading Bluestar's Prophecy, should be up soon. Also, tell me what you thought about the trailer, the book, and what happened to Hollyleaf. I will give you my thoughts too! Also, I reached 100 reviews, thanks you guys!**

**Holly**


	20. Bluestar's Prophecy

Fireheart: Bluestar no!

_Bluestar falls off cliff with dogs_

_Quick three flashes of Bluestar's life, stopping from when she was a kit_

**She was one of the greatest leaders ever known**

Crookedpaw: Do you want to be deputy?

Bluepaw: No! I want to be leader!

**And now her tale is revealed**

Bluepaw: How will I ever remember all of this?

Stonepelt: With time.

_Next scene_

Moonflower: A Clan cat always puts their Clan first.

Bluekit: I'm always going to put the Clan first!

Moonflower: I'm sure you will.

_Next scene_

Stonepelt: You will be able to climb this with ease one day.

Bluepaw: I think that's impossible.

_Next scene_

Pinestar: Your new name will now be Bluefur.

Clan: Bluefur! Snowfur! Bluefur!

_Next scene_

Bluefur: You're my sister and I want things to be back the way they used to be.

Snowfur: I'm trying! But you're just making everything harder!

_Next scene_

Bluefur: Stay away from me.

Oakheart: C'mon, you know you want me.

Bluefur: We belong in different Clans!

_Next scene_

Bluefur: I have to do this for my Clan.

Oakheart: If that's what you want. They will be raised as true warrirors.

_Next scene_

Sunstar: You have been through much, _(scenes of Bluestar's life go by as he speaks)_ but I know you can push past it. You are strong and loyal. I know that you will make ThunderClan succeed and prosper. You will be the next deputy of ThunderClan.

_Next scene_

Moonflower: I'm proud of you.

Bluefur: That means everything to me.

_Next scene_

_Collection of scenes: Bluekit and Snowkit playing, Bluekit becoming an apprentice, Bluepaw calling out for her mother, Bluepaw glaring at Thistlepaw and Snowpaw, Bluefur becoming a warrior, Bluefur and Oakheart arguing, Bluefur grieving over Snowfur, Bluefur carrying her kits away, Bluefur becoming deputy, Bluestar looking at Rusty._

Bluestar: I will always protect my Clan.

**Bluestar's Prophecy**

Crookedpaw: What's your name?

Bluepaw: Bluepaw.

Crookedpaw: You're not very blue.

**Author's Note- I don't think it was very good and I kinda gave away a lot, but oh well. :). I really liked the book and hope the "movie" will do it justice. Lol. :). Review and I promise I will try to respond to everyone!**

**Love,**

**Holly**


End file.
